darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Gertrude's Cat
Gertrude's Cat is a short quest in which you have to find Fluffs, the Varrockian Gertrude Fairweather's lost pet cat. Completion of the quest allows you to adopt a feline companion of your own. Official description Development team *'Developer:' Tom W *'Conversion:' Ian T, Jon S *'Audio:' Ian T *'Developer 2:' Ali F Walkthrough Runaway vacation Head west from Varrock along the road towards Gunnarsgrunn and you will come across Gertrude's house. Head behind it and pick up a doogle leaf. Go inside and talk to her; she will tell you that she has lost her cat named Fluffs. She asks you to go and talk to her children, Shilop and Wilough, in Varrock Square. Negotiations Travel to Varrock square and speak with the children. They will tell you that they have a secret hideout where they took Fluffs with them, but won't reveal its location until they get something in return. Give them 100 coins in exchange for the information. Head to the Lumber Yard, the secret hideout, which is north-east of Varrock, north of the Earth altar. Once at the lumber yard, look for a broken fence on the west side that you can squeeze under (red line on minimap). Climb up the ladder in one of the buildings and you will find Fluffs. When you try to pick her up, she refuses to move, and also seems thirsty; use the bucket of milk on her. Try and pick her up again, but she still refuses to move and is now hungry. Use the doogle leaves on the raw sardine to make a doogle sardine, which Fluffs will happily eat. Make sure to choose "Pick-up" to get to the next prompt, as the "Stroke" option will suggest you keep feeding her. Be sure to click through the entirety of the dialogue, or you'll have to give her another doogle sardine/bucket of milk for the next prompt. Homeward bound Try and pick her up again and she still refuses to move. The game will inform you that a kitten can be heard nearby. Climb down the ladder and search through the jiggling crates until you find three little kittens inside. The kittens will be in different crates for different players. Be sure to click through the cut scene dialogue, or you'll have to go back down stairs and re-search the jigging crate to re-obtain the three little kittens for the next prompt. Go back to Fluffs and use the kitten with her. She'll run back home to Gertrude's house with the kittens (if you drop the kittens, they will run back to the same crate). Return to Gertrude to claim your reward. Quest complete! Reward *1 quest point * *A kitten (if you lose your cat/kitten, you can buy another from Gertrude for 100 coins) *Chocolate cake *Stew Required for completing Completion of Gertrude's Cat is required for the following: *Icthlarin's Little Helper *Purple cat (miniquest) *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing Evil Dave *Varrock Tasks: **'Medium:' "A Lick of Paint" and "Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill!" *Ardougne Tasks: **'Easy:' "A Cat is For Life..." Transcript Trivia * After completing this quest and Rat Catchers, Gertrude's cat can be found in the Varrock Rat Pits 'catching some tail'. * After starting Garden of Tranquillity, you can use your Ring of Charos to charm Gertrude into letting you choose your kitten's colour. * Gertrude's name may be a reference to the seventh-century abbess, , who was also referred to as the patron saint of cats. Category:Varrock Category:Cats Category:Wikia Game Guides quests